CASE COMPREHENSIVE CANCER CENTER DISPARITIES SPORE DEVELOPMENTAL RESEARCH PROGRAM (DRP) SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center Disparity SPORE Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to develop innovative and diverse approaches to focus on disparities translational research across the spectrum from etiology, prevention, early detection, diagnosis, therapy, survival, disease burden, and mortality in cancers found to disparately affect disadvantaged socioeconomic and racial/ethnic groups. The Case Disparities SPORE DRP will provide 1) Financial support, 2) Core Facility Services, and 3) Intellectual Oversight and Advice for pilot research projects and investigators. Emphasis will be placed on supporting new investigators, as well as, established investigators with new approaches to Disparities Research. To stimulate translational research, pilot projects with 2 Co-PI's, one basic, one clinical and/or one community-based investigator, will be given preference. For meritorious proposals from individual basic, clinical or community- based investigators, the DRP leadership group will identify complementary translational investigators to serve as advisors. The Case Disparities SPORE considers the pilot project mechanism to be an important opportunity for initiation of high risk/high impact research and will accordingly provide appropriate prioritization for such proposals. With support from the collaborating institutions and $50,000 from the SPORE Grant Award, the Case Disparities SPORE will support four pilot projects per year at $50,000 each. Solicitation for pilot projects will be announced by multiple, institution wide, electronic notice systems, by direct communication with Case Comprehensive Cancer Center directors, department heads and deans of participating institutions and by invitations to specific scientists with exciting new approaches. Pilot proposals will be evaluated using the NIH 9 point scoring system by the DRP Evaluation Panel composed of selected series of faculty members representing all participating institutions, with expertise in basic, clinical, translational, epidemiological, sociological and community-based research, and with involvement and experience in NIH and other national organization peer review study sections. Ongoing intellectual and performance oversight, evaluation and advice regarding implementation, conduct and productivity of research will be monitored and guided by a regular series of reports, scientific presentations and meetings between investigators and leadership.